gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kourtney Brown
Kourtnie Brown is a pirate that lives in the Caribbean and travels frequently to islands such as Port Royal, Tortuga, PDF, The Cove and many other wild locations. She has helped in defending islands from Jolly Roger's invasions, brewed potions, leveled her weapons, sailed, and completed many other tasks. She currently stands at http://potco.wikia.com/wiki/Level 45 and she is a Veteran in the guild of The Dark Mist. Kourtnie Brown's Early Life in the Caribbean Kourtnie was born on a small island northeast to the island of Port Royal and has lived 4 years of her life there until her father, aboard a ship, fell overboard after rough waves occurred near her island and they decided to move because the island grew too dangerous for children to live there. They moved to the small island of Cuba for several years until alligators starting crawling out of the swamp. Kourtnie was now 12 and she had learned how to fish, sail and use a cannon. She was taught by her mother. When she became a teenager, they moved to a larger island called Tortuga. They enjoyed the island and decided to stay there. Their family stayed there until she turned 18 and was old enough to roam the Caribbean on her own. She did not have a home from the ages 18–20, but she traveled quite frequently instead. Kourtnie Brown's Current Life in the Caribbean Kourtnie currently enjoys defeating enemies and helping other all throughout the Caribbean. A few years ago, she was a member of the guild Pirate Thugs, but the guildmaster left the game and one of the officers spawned a guild called Pirates Thug 2. Soon that guildmaster along with many others left the game, and one of its most popular pirate made a new guild called High Sea Blades. Around May 2009, Kourtnie decided to leave after her friends did so, and she joined The Dark Mist while most others joined the guild of Evil Ones. Kourtnie Brown has celebrated being in the guild of The Dark Mist for a year in May 2010. She is still in the guild and she is now a veteran. Kourtnie just turned Lv45 and she is working on leveling her Pistol, potions, and other weapons. She is known for wearing many outfits that she has made up, and she never has a lot of gold with the reason being she always spends it on outfits, hair and more. When she's not leveling, she enjoys privateering, working on her quests, and playing poker or blackjack at the nearest tavern. Quick Info *Kourtnie is definitely not fond of her grenades.* Kourtnie's favorite places to level are El Patron's Mine, Cursed Caverns and Padres del Fuego's secret beach.*Kourtnie's favorite thing in the Caribbean is to fight in Jolly Roger's invasions.*Kourtnie's biggest fear is being killed by a Rage Ghost without attempting to touch it.*Kourtnie's current most-visited island is Raven's Cove.*When Kourtnie privateers, she is usually on whatever side she prefers. She does not choose a specific side but she often plays for the French. *Her favorite ships to sink are Navy Dreadnoughts and EITC Behemoths, but she loves the EITC or Navy Fleets.*Kourtnie prefers participating in invasions and fleets on larger servers when she does not need to level and she prefers quiet oceans when she needs to level. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:POTCO